smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Winged Man!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: A bunch of scientists have discovered a crystal winged man inside a block of ice and have brought it to the city of Pensacola! Sunny and the others find out and discuss with Dr. Finkleshitz over how to make sure he won’t be startled by his sudden environment change. _________________________ An SUV containing four scientists in snow outfits are seen driving along an icy road. After stopping the vehicle, they get out. Scientist 2: So, what are we doing here again? Scientist 1: Dr. Finkleshitz sent us here to look for a shipwreck to do research on. Appearently, it was found here. Scientist 3: Ok! Scientist 4: Guys! I think I see it over there! The four scientists run to the sight, but get shocked expression. Scientist 1: (on comlink) Boss? You might want to send a bigger crane. The thing is revealed to be the tip of a massive frozen airship sticking out of the ice. An hour later. The scientists are using a drilling device to cut a hole in the ship. Eventually, the piece falls inside and Scientist 2 jumps inside. Scientist 3: What do you see? Scientist 2: Nothing but darkness. Scientist 1: Keep looking. There might be something. Eventually, Scientist 2 spots a large block of ice. Scientist 2: I see a bunch of ice, but it looks like there’s something inside it. Scientist 4: Get a closer look. Scientist 2 approaches the ice and wipes off some of the ice, but flinches when he sees what is inside. Scientist 2: Guys! Come in here! You have to see this! The other three scientists jump inside and look at what’s inside the ice. Scientist 4: Looks like.. some kind of man! Scientist 3: We’ve seen dozens of people frozen in ice before, but not this one! Scientist 2: What should we do with him? Scientist 1: Bring him to Finkleshitz. I feel like this one is worth waking up now. The thing inside the ice is revealed to be a man made entirely out of crystal with giant wings. The screen cuts to black. A few days later. Azaz, AsphlaltianOof and Buckaroo are in Robloxia, looking at the area. Azaz: Man! Pretty cool that Robloxia is right next to Pensacola now! AsphaltianOof: Yeah! Buckaroo: Nice to see you used to live here! Azaz: “gasp” Oh no! Wanted posters of Azaz and AsphaltianOof are seen on a powerline. Buckaroo: What is it? Azaz: They’re still tracking us down for robbing the bank! AsphaltianOof: I’ll deal with it! AsphaltianOof uses a marker to draw mustaches on the posters. An officer appears. Robloxia Officer: There they are! The officer points to people who look like Azaz and AsphaltianOof, but with mustaches. They get put in handcuffs and are driven to prison. Azaz: Suckers! Meanwhile. A mugger is seen heading through the city with a butcher knife. He spots Zara waiting for a bus. Mugger: There’s the girl who got me arrested! I’ll get her this time! The mugger sneaks behind Zara and aims the knife. Suddenly, her arc reactor starts vibrating and she sees him. Mugger: OH SHI- Zara knocks out the mugger with a trash can before he gets dragged away by the cops. Zara: I think I should ask Olivia why my arc reactor just vibrated. Suddenly, Zara spots a car full of the scientists from earlier driving by with a large crate in the back. Zara: Maybe later. I need to see what that is. Zara pulls out her phone and calls Jez. Zara: Hey, Jez. I just saw a truck carrying something. We should probably see what it is. Jez: (voice) Ok! I’ll be right over! Zara hangs up and leaves. Meanwhile. At Sportsters, Sunny, Crystal, Guest and Rose are seen. Crystal: So, how have you been doing, Guest? Guest: Pretty good! Just fought over the last meatball with Mario. Sunny: Nice! Also, how is your daughter, Charlotte doing? Guest: She’s currently having fun with Jeffy! I think they’re doing well! Meanwhile. Fatass is seen eating a burger. Suddenly, he gets hit by an egg. Fatass: WHO THREW THAT?!?! Fatass gets hit with another egg. Fatass: STOP! Fatass gets hit with several eggs. Fatass: COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF! On top of a building, Jeffy is seen shooting eggs out of a tennis ball launcher at Fatass until it stops firing. Jeffy: We need more eggs! Charlotte pours a box full of eggs into the launcher. Charlotte: Done! Jeffy continues to fire eggs at Fatass. Meanwhile. Back at Sportsters. Crystal: Cool! Also, how come Rose is still wearing a prison outfit even though she’s not even in jail? Rose: I honestly don’t even know. It’s just how ObliviousHD designed my character- Suddenly, The Creator appears. The Creator: Don’t reference the creator! That’s breaking the fourth wall! The Creator disappears. Rose: Who is that? Sunny: Just some guy who controls the SFU- The Creator appears again. The Creator: DON’T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! The Creator disappears. Guest: We should probably stop. The news comes on. Goodman: Breaking news! M‘Kay? Recently, a bunch of scientists who work for Dr. Finkleshitz were investigating the wreckage of a crashed airship in the Arctic until they found this person inside the ice! The footage shows Dr. Finkleshitz standing next to the frozen person. Dr. Finkleshitz: I have no idea who this is, but we are dying to find out! Goodman: More info will be later. Guest: The heck is that? Rose: They found a person in the ice? Crystal: It looks like he has wings. Sunny: We should go see who it is! Guest: Ok! Sunny and the others leave. Meanwhile. Sunny and the others are seen entering Finkleshitz’ lab. They come across the scientists slowly breaking the ice the man is inside of. Sunny: There it is! Scientist 2: I see you’ve read the news about this? Crystal: Sure did! Scientist 1: Nice! Right now, we’re trying to get this guy out to see exactly what it is. Dr. Finkleshitz enters. Dr. Finkleshitz: Nice work! We’ve almost got part of it out! One of the scientists eventually break part of the ice, exposing the person’s arm which is made of crystal. Guest: His arm is made of crystal! Sunny: Cool! Haven’t heard of those kind before. Scientist 4: (shocked) Boss! You have to see this! Dr. Finkleshitz sees the hand slowly moving. Dr. Finkleshitz: He’s still alive! Crystal: What?! Guest: How?! Dr. Finkleshitz: I don’t know! There’s no way people can survive that long in the ice! Maybe if I take a piece of his arm, we’ll find out. I did use a DNA machine to help Mario find a killer. Dr. Finkleshitz grabs a hammer and breaks off the hand. The hand then regenerates. Rose: Cool! Dr. Finkleshitz puts the hand into the DNA machine and gets the results. Dr. Finkleshitz: Man! I wasn’t expecting that! Sunny: What is it? Dr. Finkleshitz: This guy originated from the year, 1919! Guest: WHAT?!? Sunny: That’s like 100 years ago! Dr. Finkleshitz: I know! Still surprised he still lived that long! Rose: Cool, but what is he exactly? Dr. Finkleshitz: Looking at his name. Apparently, he’s called Polygram. Guest: Cool! Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, let’s break the rest of the ice. Sunny: Well, he has been like that for 100 years. Who knows how he might react if he is awakened here! Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, I have this time machine! I’ll just go back to his period and see what it was like back then! That way, he’ll think he’s still in the past until we decide to tell him! Sunny: Ok! Dr. Finkleshitz enters the time machine and disappears. Guest: We should probably check on him later. Sunny: Right! Sunny and the others leave the lab as they see Jez and Zara. Jez: Hey, Guys! Sunny: Hi, Jez! We just saw that thing on the news! Zara: That was what I saw in the truck! What was it? Crystal: It looked like a man made of crystal with wings. Apparently, he’s called Polygram. Zara: Cool! Sunny: Well, I’m heading back to my house. I’ll see you later! Zara: Bye! I’m going to see Olivia because I just found out something about my arc reactor. Jez: Ok! I’ll see you later! Zara: Bye! Everyone leaves. Meanwhile. Masked Menace is seen in a tree aiming at Sunny who is entering her house. Masked Menace: I got you now! Zara is seen with a rock. Zara: Ok! I think I should throw the rock over there! Zara throws the rock and it hits Masked Menace, causing him to fall off the tree. Masked Menace: DANG IT! Zara: Sorry about that! Masked Menace: DANG IT, YOU! YOU JUST MESSED UP MY SHOT! Zara: You were trying to kill Sunny? Masked Menace: OF COURSE I WAS! Wait. You know her? Zara: Of course! We met during Dreamcaster’s rule of the city! Masked Menace points a gun at Zara. Masked Menace: What do you know about her? Do you know where she goes frequently? Zara: I’m not telling you! Masked Menace: Very well. Masked Menace pulls the trigger, but the bullet bounces off the arc reactor and hits him in the face, knocking off his mask. Zara: (shocked) You kind of resemble someone! Masked Menace: DON’T LOOK AT ME! Masked Menace puts his mask back on. Masked Menace: Don’t tell anyone about this! Masked Menace runs off. Zara: Um. Ok? Meanwhile. The next day, Sunny is seen watching TV. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Dr. Finkleshitz and his scientists have just finished thawing out the thing inside the ice that is called “Polygram” and is setting up a fake room that looks like it was from the 1910s! Sunny: Well, I should probably help Dr. Finkleshitz. Sunny leaves. A few hours later. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! Just finished! Sunny appears. Dr. Finkleshitz: Hey, Sunny! I see you arrived! Sunny: Thanks! Dr. Finkleshitz: Polygram is currently inside the room! I basically made a fake hospital room and put in some stuff from his timeline. For example, I installed a radio that plays an event called “Quidditch” from the 1910s! Sunny: Cool! So, do you think it will work? Dr. Finkleshitz: I hope so! I just sent one of my scientists in with a 1910s hospital outfit to maintain the ruse. Sunny: Ok! Inside the room, Polygram is seen waking up. After looking around the room, he sees the radio playing the Quidditch match as Scientist 1 with a doctors outfit from the 1910s enters the room. Scientist 1: Hi, there! How are you doing? Polygram: Where am I? Scientist 1: You’re inside a recovery room. It’s May, 1919. Polygram: (getting suspicious) Where am I, really? Scientist 1: What are you talking about? Polygram: The Quidditch game. It’s from April, 1918. I know it because I was there! Scientist 1: (worried) ... Polygram: (now realizing something is up) Now, I’m going to ask you again. Where am I? Scientist 1: Um. Scientist 1 pushes an alarm. Polygram: Who are you?! Two officers enter the room, but Polygram quickly knocks them out and throws them through the wall, revealing the room is inside the town hall. Polygram: WHAT THE?!?! Polygram runs out of the room as Scientist 1 speaks into a phone. Scientist 1: (panicking) Dr. Finkleshitz! Code 14! Polygram has escaped! He knows it was a trick! Dr. Finkleshitz: I’ll be right over! Dr. Finkleshitz and Sunny enter cars and drive off. Back in the town hall, Polygram runs out of the town hall while being chased by officers. Officer 1: Sir! Remain calm! Polygram flies off and lands in a part of the city and becomes shocked upon seeing many parts of Pensacola. Polygram: What happened to the city?!? Polygram gets surrounded by many SUVs as the officers block any exit. Officer 2: We have you surrounded! Dr. Finkleshitz exits the car. Dr. Finkleshitz: Sorry about that thing back there. We just wanted to break it to you slowly. Polygram: Break what? Dr. Finkleshitz: You were frozen for 100 years. Polygram: WHAT?!?! Polygram flies off. Sunny: I’ll go after him. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok! Be careful! Sunny drives off. Meanwhile. Polygram flies through the city as he observes the environment. Polygram: T-this isn’t real! It has to be a dream! Polygram accidentally crashes into the Gold Mario statue and shatters before regenerating. Polygram: No! It wasn’t a dream! But what day is it?! Polygram takes a person’s phone. Person: Hey! After looking at the date, Polygram becomes shocked to see the date is “May 20th, 2019”. Polygram: So, I’m literally 100 years into the future?!?! Sunny appears. Sunny: True. You were just inside the ice for about 100 years. Polygram: WHO ARE YOU?!? Sunny: Calm down! I’m Sunny Funny- Polygram: BUT A WALKING AND TALKING FLOWER?!? SINCE WHEN DID THOSE EXIST?!?! Sunny: I think since the 1970s. Polygram: THAT’S 60 YEARS PAST THE 1910s! Sunny: Well, I think you need to just try to settle into where you are! Polygram: Ok, but it’s been about 100 years! Sunny: It won’t be that difficult! Polygram: Ok, then? I’ll go look them. Polygram flies off. Sunny: Hopefully, he is able to adjust to his surroundings now. The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Polygram, the Crystal Winged Man. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Rose Episodes Category:Jez Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Charlotte Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:Scientists Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Muggers Episodes Category:Polygram Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:From 2019